GerIta:The Out of hand Training Session
by TheAwesomePrussian
Summary: It started off as a simple training day with out Japan due to being home sick. Sadly though Not really  since this is based of Hetalia things turn bad when Germany tries to get Italy to run.


A/N: Hey this was a fanfic I wrote in my notebook then on FB then on here..but oh my god please don't kill me after you finish reading it it's my first one all revised and shizz..be gentle Auu~

I do not own the Ideas of Hetalia Axis Powers, If I did, there would be more UsUk :3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Count off!"

"Just me~!"

That's how the Axis Power's training sessions would always start like this, but most of the time they would have a smaller nation known as Japan with then. Today though he had a cold and couldn't make it to today's training. Germany who would go drill Sargent mode on any of the Axis if they had missed training saw Japan's condition and excused him for the day, Thus leaving the German nation and one other by the name of Italy.

"Well, since Japan is out we will just run a lap around the neighborhood."

"Vee~ but Doitsu you know I can't run! My body is built for it! Couldn't I just watch from the sidelines then make pasta when you're done and-"

Well, to Germany he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to get the Italian to run...or shut up. He had three options he could use to get the shorter nation moving. Germany could A. go into drill Sargent mode making Italy run away and pee himself, B. call France and have him chase Italy around the neighborhood, but Germany decided against it knowing France would probably do more than chase the Italian if he caught him. So the German nation went with his third idea, lie.

"Hey Italy don't panic but I think I see the English ar-"

"What?Where? Don't hurt me! I surrender!"

Italy then Proceeded to run off at an amazing rate that Germany could not keep up with. It had seemed Germany's plan had worked, just not the way he wanted. He had no idea where Italy went. The tall Blond nation Let out a sigh then began his search for the smaller nation.

After a hour or two Italy found himself underneath a table in a local Gelato shop, hiding from the 'English army'. He let out a sniffle and wiped his nose with his sleeve and hugged his knees to his chest. The Italian then began to eat some gelato he had purchased before taking refuge under the table. "Vee~" he let out, making those in the shop a little disturbed as a voice came from under a table. After eating some of the Italian ice cream Italy had calmed down some becoming more of his bubbly, cheerful self.

A familiar voice was heard by the Italian boy from outside the shop. It was a heavy German accent calling for someone.

"Italy?Are over here?Ittaallyy?"

Germany looked into the window in front of the store and saw a curl popping out from under a table inside. The German sighed once more than stepped inside and called for the Italian once again.

"Feliciano? come on out...I'm sorry for lying earlier."

Italy was wonderstruck. Germany rarely called him by his human name. It was like his way of not mixing business with his social life or something close to that. Feliciano nearly flipped the table over when he jumped up from underneath and quickly ran over towards the taller German by the door. He quickly wrapped his arms around Germany.

"Vee~ I could never be mad at you for lying~. "

Germany's face flushed a bright red and he turned his face away. He was not big on the whole P.D.A. thing, but he would try his best for Italy. Most people already knew that Germany was soft for Italy, but the little Italian seemed totally blind to that fact and never really noticed.

"Um...well i think that's a wrap for today's training today, don't you agree?"

"You betcha~! Now we can have the rest of the day to hang out and play football and stuff like that!"

"Uh..sure, but I do have paper work to finish some point today."

"Then I'll hang out with my fratello and Spain, but until then your all mine Ludwig~!"

Feliciano stood on his tippy toes trying to be face to face with Ludwig, but it didn't work for he was too short. That worked against him quite frankly.

"Vee~ you need to shrink Doitsu"

"Hm? Why is that?"

"So I can easily-"

"Claim his vital regions?"

The couple turned their attention toward the albino man who was smirking while leaning on door frame.

"Bruder!"

"Oh, hi Prussia! What are you doing around here?"

"The awesome me was on my way to bother Austria to solve my boredom problem and I passed by just in time to see the show. Kesese~. So, let's face it West...You've just been.."

Prussia took a pause for a dramatic effect. Oh you could practically here the C.S.I. Miami theme playing in the silverettes head.

"Cock-Blocked."

Without another word Prussia left, chuckling to himself. Leaving a very irritated German and a clueless Italian who had no idea what cock-block meant and would ask Ludwig later what it meant.


End file.
